


Tell me the tale of a fairy

by Quecksilver_Eyes



Series: How to lose your heart [2]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Cartoons (Classic), Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Angst, How do I tag without spamming you guys?, Original Character Death(s), Parent-Child Relationship, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a tragedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me the tale of a fairy

Now, Sword of Truth, fly swift and sure, let evil die and good endure.

1) Your mother tells you everything you need to know about the world. She shows you how to use magic, how to hide anger and fear behind a smile. Do not lose your temper, she says.  
You listen to her, eyes wide, green magic floating around you.

2) Your horns start growing on the day your mother dies. It's not a tragedy, you think and stare into the mirror. It's not a tragedy that you found her lithe body at the bottom of a cliff, a man standing in front of her, a grim smile on his lips and three little fairies cheering just above his head.  
You hide your sorrow behind a smile.

3) You don't know how or when or why it happens, but you run your fingers over the growing buldge on your stomach and you find yourself happily smiling, red lips soft and warm.  
You spend a year hiding in your castle, trying to forget the fast beating of your heart and the patterns your fingers paint on your skin.

4) It hurts.  
You scream and you cry and you wish that you could just make the pain disappear, but your magic flows around you, nothing but useless green light and you dig your fingers into the hard ground.  
When it's over, finally, you can hardly see, vision blurring at the edges, but you have never felt happier than when you take the little screaming bundle in your shaking arms.

5) You name him Diablo and build a crib for him, your magic carves ornaments into the wood. And as your child touches the crib, with careful touches and eyes full of wonder, you decide that you'll keep him safe.

6) Hide your son from the world, tell him to never speak a word of his heritage to another living soul, teach him how to hide his magic, build a house for him to live in. Only visit him few times a year once he's grown enough to take care of himself. Keep your smiles just for him.  
Don't lose your temper.

7) I think she likes me, Diablo says and stares at the wooden table. You raise an eyebrow. Who does, you ask and try not to touch anything except the chair you're sitting on. Your son shrugs. Some fairy, he says. I don't know her name.  
Your heart skips a beat.

8) Try to find the fairy.  
Make your minions look for her, make sure she does not come near your child. Pace through the room, eyes dark and cold, and for God's sake, don't show your worries. Use your magic, scare them, don't let them forget who you are.

9) She's called Merryweather and she swoons at Diablo, her blue dress swinging around her legs, her wings buzzing and carrying her right through his window. Get out, he says. I did not invite you in. Merryweather smiles and starts to talk about how soft his hair is and how strong he must be. She'll give the world to him, she promises and tries to wrap his arms around him.  
You stand in the shadows of the trees, eyes glowing, fingers clutched onto the feathery fabric of your coat, flowers withering around you.

10) I can handle this, Diablo says and puts the plates on the table, they jangle. She's not from your kingdom, mother, she can take no for an answer. You hide your worries behind a calm smile, nod and leave. As you close the door, you hear the whirring of a small pair of wings.

11) She cannot take no for an answer.  
She screams and swears and waves her wand and suddenly your son does not know how to speak anymore. Suddenly, his clothes fall to the floor and the raven flaps its wings and shrieks.  
Do not lose your temper.

12) You don't call him Diablo anymore. My darling, you say and your face is soft and sweet. My poor, unfortunate darling, what has she done to you?  
Destroy the house you built, burn the clothes. Take the raven with you, always run your fingertips down his spine and keep him close. Never let him leave your side, protect him from the world.

13) The fairies will bestow gifts on the newborn princess, rumours say, your minions whisper novelties but they do not dare telling you that you haven't received an invitation to the christening.  
You don't need to be invited.

14) You can measure the exact moment Merryweather realises what she has done. Her face deforms in sheer horror and her wings stop moving when you start to pet your darling. She took something from you and she knows it.  
Now you will repay the favour.

15) Curse the little princess who has done nothing wrong besides existing, wish her a life lasting only for sixteen years, and let her die without a child or husband to mourn her. Leave the castle and listen to Merryweather trying to undo your spell.  
The whole kingdom will blame her.

16) After sixteen years, the princess pricks her finger and lies on the floor, blond locks and blue dress draped around her lifeless body. You laugh, loud and sharp and the fairies look like the world just shattered.  
Return to your castle, the prince rattles his shackles down in the dungeons and your darling sits on your shoulder, feathers warm and soft and you smile.

17) Merryweather turns your son into stone and you lose your temper.

18) You take your dragon form for the first time in your life and you fight against a man on a horse, three little fairies cheering just above his head.

19) It's not a tragedy for the prince gives the princess a kiss and awakes her from her slumber.  
It's a fairy tale.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I do this to my poor heart? 
> 
> I really like the relationship Maleficent and Diablo have because she genuinly cares about him and is so shocked when Merryweather turns him to stone that she really loses her usual calm self and I just want to hug her when I watch that part of the movie.


End file.
